Cookies
by Johanna Edelstein
Summary: King Candy goes over to Sour Bill's house for a date and makes him cookies. He accidentally burns them and romance ensues. Prompt, oneshot. Yaoi, fluff, no smut.


**Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP making holiday cookies for Person B. But they end up cooking them for too long and the cookies burn. Person A starts to feel upset but Person B tells them its alright as they wipe a tear away from Person A's cheek and give them a kiss.**

Sour Bill sat on the couch, compulsively checking the clock, waiting for the self-proclaimed sovereign of sugar, King Candy to knock on his door. He nervously checked to make sure he looked presentable. He wanted to look his best for his king, and hopefully, if this date went well, his boyfriend.

Just as the clock's minute hand hit 8:30, a loud knock came from the front door, tapping an excited rhythm. Sour Bill jumped to his feet and made his way through the house, remembering that if things went badly, he was out of a job and was almost certainly in store to get teased for the rest of his life.

Once he reached the door, he reminded himself one last time not to look like a fool in front of the flamboyant monarch and pushed it wide. Sour Bill stopped short at the sight that greeted him.

King Candy stood outside, a wide grin stretching across his face and bouncing in his purple shoes. His face was haloed by the golden porch light and he looked so genuinely excited that if Sour Bill had been focused on the king's face, he would have been lost in the monarch's enthusiasm. As it was, Sour Bill was so transfixed; he missed a perfect opportunity to connect with his crush, and instead made a grievous error.

Sour Bill's attention was on King Candy's clothes. Or rather, the frilly pink apron tied across the front of them.

Sour Bill couldn't contain himself. The laughter just erupted. He tried to muffle his guffaws by covering his mouth with his hands, yet he couldn't prevent all of his giggles from escaping. His eyes were closed so tightly, he missed King Candy's grin falling and expression closing.

"I look thtupid, don't I?" King Candy said, unable to a tinge of sadness in his voice.

At the sound of King Candy's voice, Sour Bill immediately stopped laughing.

"Of course not, sir! You look great, really!" Sour Bill said, trying to make up for his mistake.

King Candy just shook his head and clasped his hands against the front of his apron, looking at the floor.

Sour Bill mentally kicked himself and made a motion with his hand for King Candy to enter the house. The king stayed put, just on the threshold of the house, cheeks flushing. His eyes darted to the side, looking as if he wanted to escape into the darkness.

"Maybe I should go. I made a mithtake in coming here." King Candy said, disheartened.

Sour Bill responded by grabbing him by the hand and pulling him into the house. After closing the door, Sour Bill turned to his king and gave him a smile.

"Honestly, sir, I don't think you look all that bad. It was just unexpected, that's all. I like the apron." Sour Bill's eyes shone up at King Candy, trying to get back on his good side. The king's eyes lit up minutely and he mumbled, "Really?"

"Yes, really. It looks great on you, sir!" Sour Bill's spirits rose; he was doing better.

"You think tho?" King Candy smiled and gave a small twirl, showing off the apron.

Sour Bill's cheeks flushed at the king's display. He replied by hastily saying, "Of course!" and led the way into the front room. King Candy looked around curiously, excited to finally be seeing the inside of his henchman's house. Sour Bill led him into the living room and made a motion for him to sit at the couch. King Candy complied, still looking around in bewilderment.

"I'll be right back." Sour Bill said, "I'm gonna go get a coat and then we'll go, sir."

King Candy's attention went back to the short ball and his eyes grew wide, "Oh, if you don't mind, I wath planning on making dinner. That'th kind of why I wore the apron. And brought the supplies." King Candy said, indicated the shopping bag hooked on his arm that Bill had failed to notice, being too distracted by the apron. Sour Bill's attention was drawn back to King Candy as he spoke up again, "If you'd rather go out, that'th ok.

"No no no! Sir, it's fine. You can cook. The kitchen's right there." Sour Bill said, indicating the door to the kitchen.

King Candy jumped to his feet with so much enthusiasm that Sour Bill startled, despite his years of growing accustomed to King Candy's flamboyant ways. The king practically skipped into the kitchen. Just before the king left the room, Sour Bill added, "No candy!"

King Candy stopped short and whined lightly, "Oh c'mon!"

As much as Sour Bill wanted to make a good impression, he had to stay stern, "Candy is not dinner. Make something else sir."

King Candy gave an overly dramatic sigh and nodded his agreement, "Fine, no candy." With that he excited the room.

Sour Bill sat on the sofa, settling in for a long wait.

Sour Bill bounced his foot anxiously. Patience had never been his strong suit, and with every passing moment, he grew more nervous about what King Candy was doing in his kitchen. It didn't help that every once in a while, a loud crash could be heard from the other room, followed by the taller man yelling, "Fine! I'm fine!"

Sour Bill wrung his small hands, annoyed at his predicament. If King Candy ended up hurting himself, it would be his entire fault.

After several more crashes, each accompanied by Sour Bill wincing sympathetically, King Candy excited the kitchen, covered in scorch marks and eyes downcast.

"I…I ruined them. I'm tho thorry, Bill." King Candy said miserably, a tear trickling down his face. Sour Bill stood and went to his king and gave him a protective hug.

"What's wrong sir?"

"I-I burnt the cookieth!" King Candy said, breath hitching.

Sour Bill pulled back, "I thought I said no candy!"

King Candy reacted defensively, "Cookieth aren't candy, they're baked goodth. And if you have tho much of a problem with candy, then why did you athk me out anyway? In cathe you didn't notithe, I am the king of candy!"

Sour Bill stared at the king before busting out into laughter again. King Candy froze at the laughter and his face flushed bright red with embarrassment.

"Oh, you think my lithp ith amuthing, huh? Well that'th it, I'm leaving." King Candy turned and began heading for the door.

"No, sir, wait." At Sour Bill's command, King Candy pulled up short and turned his head slightly to indicate he was listening.

"Of course I asked you out. I really care about you." King Candy turned completely, arms crossed over his apron, trying to look intimidating. Sour Bill suppressed another giggle and went on, "I laughed because I think it's funny that you are so addicted to sugar that even when I tell you no candy, you go and make cookies."

At that, King Candy looked ready to argue so Sour Bill forged on, hoping to catch the monarch unaware, "And one last thing. I love your lisp. I love everything about you, sir." At his words, King Candy's face flushed a deep red, completely embarrassed.

Before King Candy could recover and try to push him away, Sour Bill stepped up next to him and said with a small smile, "I think you're adorable, sir. I hope you don't mind me saying." And with that, Bill stood on tiptoes and kissed King Candy hard on the mouth.

The kiss wasn't eloquent and it wasn't sweet. If they were honest, their teeth clashed a bit and it hurt a little. But on the upside, it got the point across, and that's the best Sour Bill could hope for.

The king's eyes went wide but he didn't push his minion away, a sign which Sour Bill took for a good thing. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around his king's neck, bringing the taller man closer to his level and pulling himself up. King Candy granted him access and brought him nearer.

After several moments, King Candy seemed to remember himself and pulled away from the other man. His cheeks went pink and he looked away. Once he collected himself, his eyes found his minion's green ones.

"Call me Candy."

Sour Bill looked shocked. Was this really happening? He managed to gasp out, "What?"

King Candy looked mildly annoyed, "You heard me. I don't want you calling me thir anymore. It maketh you inferior to me and I think that we really are on the thame level after all that."

Sour Bill responded with a breathless grin, "And you should call me Bill. If you want."

"Of courthe I will, Bill. Thank you." King Candy gave him a smile. Suddenly his whole demeanor changed.

"Now, about what you thaid earlier." King Candy said stearnly.

"Uh…which part?"

"You thaid I wath adorable?" Here the monarch's eyes flashed in annoyance.

"Yes sir. I mean Candy."

"Don't be ridiculouth! Of courthe I'm not adorable! I'm very manly." King Candy said, eyes glaring.

"No offence, but you are not manly." Sour Bill's face broke into a smile at the mere thought of King Candy trying to seem manly.

"Am tho!" King Candy protested vehemently.

"Candy, I'm telling you, you are not manly."

"Of courthe I am!" even as he said it, King Candy's resolve was breaking and a smile was crossing his face. A very adorable smile.

"Honestly, you're obsessed with candy, you're four foot three and you love the color pink!"

King Candy gave the shorter man a grin, "It'th thalmon!"

"I still don't think you're very manly, I'm sorry." Sour Bill gave the king a cheeky look.

"That'th it, I'll prove it." King Candy grabbed Sour Bill's body and pulled it close to his own, and kissing him with all the royal dominance he could muster. When they pulled apart, Sour Bill's eyes were wide and his breathing was choppy.

"Well?" King Candy said proudly.

Despite his difficulty breathing, Sour Bill managed to force out, "I've changed my mind."

King Candy gave the green ball a ten volt smile, "Oh really?" he said, drawing out the words.

"Yeah. Will you be my boyfriend?" Sour Bill cringed at his own brashness. After everything, it seemed like this date had been a failure. But he had to find out.

King Candy looked taken aback for a moment, but after a little consideration (during which he chewed on his bottom lip in a very unmanly way) he gave the shorter man a curt nod.

"Of courthe. I like you Bill."

"I like you too Candy." Sour Bill said with a sigh. King Candy's face broke out into a huge grin and he swept the green ball up in a tight hug. He then set Bill on the ground and grabbed him by the hand and led him to the couch.

"Now let'th cuddle!" King Candy said with adorable exuberance.

And so they cuddled on the couch until the smoke alarm went off because of the burnt cookies and King Candy had to fan smoke away from the alarm while Sour Bill ran around the house opening up the windows and when the alarm finally stopped, the two of them were so exhausted that they fell asleep on the couch, King Candy spooning Sour Bill (like a man). The end.

**Read and review! Also, if you want to read another KC/SB story by me, go here:**

** s/8912788/1/Disneyland**


End file.
